


When 'Fuck' Means 'I Love You'

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: They shouldn't be together. But as long as nobody finds out...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 403
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	When 'Fuck' Means 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2.0. Thanks to my beta Fay and I hope you guys enjoy!

There was no doubt that what they were doing was wrong. 

“Shut up,” Harry growled against Draco’s neck as the man was frotting against Harry, making too many needy, loud sounds as their painfully hard cocks rubbed together. The fabric between their bodies made both of them so frustrated. They didn’t even last a minute before Draco pulled back and then opened Harry’s belt, pulling down his pants with too much force.

Draco got on his knees in front of Harry and without further warning closed his lips around the head of Harry’s cock. He sucked. Hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry moaned, or rather whispered, because they couldn’t let anybody hear them. Their children were on the other side of the wall, probably doing something similar to them. Albus and Scorpius were engaged after all. Way more confident in their love for each other and their relationship. More than Harry and Draco were anyway. They were just two 50-something men hooking up with one another whenever they had the opportunity. A divorcee and a widower who never talked about their feelings, who pretended they didn’t like each other whenever they met outside of a bedroom. Or even in the bedroom if Harry was being honest with himself.

“Who can’t shut up now?” Draco said, keeping his lips lightly pressed against Harry’s cock, mouthing at it and then using his tongue to dip into his slit just a little. Harry’s head snapped back against the wall in a loud thud. He froze in shock, hoping their son’s hadn’t heard or wouldn’t think to come over and check where the sound had come from. When he looked down at Draco again, embarrassed, the arsehole was smirking.

God, how much he hated to see Draco like that. Undone. Smiling. Between his legs. 

Well, maybe hate wasn’t the right word here.

“Get on with it, will you?” He whispered angrily but also frustrated because it had been three months since they’d last done this. Two since they’d last kissed and a week since they’d last seen each other. Harry hated their arrangement, hated how much he wanted Draco but also couldn’t fucking have him.

Draco did go on but not before showering the inside of Harry’s thighs with kisses, and then licking between his balls and up his cock until he the tip of his tongue pressed in Harry’s slit again. 

“Keep doing that and I will choke you with my cock,” Harry said dangerously or at least he hoped he sounded dangerous. Based on Draco’s chuckle, though, Harry feared he had sounded really desperate. 

“Why, is it too good?” Draco asked and then he did it again, this time putting more pressure to his tongue while one of his hands disappeared between Harry’s legs and he felt a dry finger rub against his hole. “Are you sure you want me to stop?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Harry growled, flexing his buttocks as a silent sign for Draco to go on. He did, thankfully, without torturing Harry any more.

His mouth descented on his cock, taking him all in slowly and then bobbing up and down while he wiggled the dry middle finger into Harry’s tight muscle. It stung, deliciously so, and Draco found his prostate quickly, pressing against it in the same rhythm that he sucked on Harry’s head.

Harry was mewling, he knew he was, but he couldn’t stop himself from making those tiny, embarrassing sounds. He just hoped to god that the wall was thick enough, that their sons couldn’t hear him. Because how in the world was he going to explain why he’d made sounds like that while locked into his bedroom with another man? With Draco?

But then Draco stopped, pulling his finger out and standing up. Harry’s eyes opened—he hadn’t even realised he had closed them—and he watched Draco look at him with dilated pupils and shiny red lips.

“Turn around,” Draco said and Harry did without further comment. He put his hands against the wall and pushed his naked arse towards Draco, not surprised when he felt Draco’s cock rub up and down between his cheeks. “I didn’t prepare you enough for this,” Draco whispered into his ear and suddenly his whole body was pressed against Harry’s back. The delicious rub of his cock against Harry’s hole and the feeling of his wet mouth on Harry’s neck made a shiver run through his body. 

“Use a charm then,” Harry said, almost delirious from how much he wanted Draco inside of him. _Right now_. He hated using stretching charms but also, he’d not had something up his arse in months, one finger wasn’t enough to prepare him properly for this. And there was no way he was going to let Draco fuck him unprepared. Not again.

“I have a better idea,” Draco said and for a second there Harry feared that Draco didn’t care and would just push forward, force the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle and stay there until Harry stopped whimpering from the pain.

But again, Draco fell to his knees and suddenly Harry felt his warm tongue lick a stripe up his arsehole.

“Oh fuck, no, don’t,” Harry heard himself beg, though there was no way in hell he wanted this to stop. Thankfully, Draco had realised as much as he ignored his request.

Draco was spreading his bottocks apart, now only working the tip of his tongue into Harry by holding it straight against his hole and moving his head back and forth. The sensation of Draco’s wet, hot muscle pressing into him got him close, too close for Harry’s liking, and this time when he asked for Draco to stop he meant it. Obviously, not because he didn’t like it but because he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Almost ready,” Draco said against his arse. He started scissoring Harry with two fingers while his tongue kept lapping against his rim, sometimes squeezing in between Draco’s fingers, as if he needed to taste him as much as possible. 

When Draco put the third finger inside, next to the other two and his tongue, Harry knew that he was ready before Draco even said anything.

“Draco, _please_ ,” Harry begged in a whisper, so ready for more. And finally, Draco pulled away and stood up, pressing himself close to Harry again, as close as humanly possible. “I want you inside of me. Please. Fuck.” Draco’s tongue was licking up his ear now, teeth on his earlobe as Harry continued, “It’s been months, Draco. Fuck. I can’t do this anymore. I need you more. I need you always.”

And then, as if those words had made Draco's control snap, he pushed forward, already lined up with Harry’s hole. It was one long slow slide until Draco was completely seated inside of him, all snug so that Harry felt his pubic hair tickle his arse. Harry inhaled and exhaled hard, his mouth having falling open at the sudden pressure and the hot drag inside of him. 

Draco was breathing loudly into his ear, his lips still on his earlobe, when he said, “Harry, if you want, you can always have me.”

They hadn’t been talking much to begin with but Harry not answering immediately still felt like an awkward pause. An awkward silence. It felt like Draco wanted him to answer, needed to hear what he thought of his suggestion right now, before he would continue. But Harry didn’t answer. Not because he didn’t know what he wanted to say—which was, yes, please, always be with me—but because he didn’t know how any of this would be possible. After all, they had friends and family to consider. Their sons were engaged. They couldn’t just do what they pleased. They couldn’t only think about themselves.

Or could they?

It seemed like Draco was aware of the turmoil going on inside of Harry, so finally, he pulled back and then pushed forward again, harder than usual, his frustration apparent in the way he moved inside of Harry.

Today Draco was being untypically rough with him. He didn’t give him half as much time as Harry would have needed to get used to the ministration of his arsehole. Instead, Draco started batting his prostate with hard, fast pushes from the very beginning and Harry forgot that they weren’t alone in the house. That their sons were in the next room. 

The shouts that came out of his mouth would have made him want to die on the spot, fall into a hole and disappear, if he’d realised that he was making them. But he wasn’t, because all he was aware of was that he was finally together with Draco again, touching each other, making love. _Fuck._

Draco’s mouth was on his spine, open, wet lips running down Harry’s naked skin. 

Wait, when had Draco even pulled down his shirt far enough to reach there?

It was starting to hurt—a good kind of pain—, Harry noticed, his arse feeling used and sore, but he didn’t say anything, didn’t want this to stop nevertheless. He was close, already on the edge, when Draco finally, as he always did shortly before he would shoot his load inside of Harry, bit down hard on the muscle between his neck and shoulder and Harry screamed out loud. Draco’s teeth bore into his flesh.

And then Harry came, shouting, in pain, facing the wall to his son’s room. Harry noticed only after he’d calmed down from his orgasm that he heard nothing but dead silence from the next room. Suspiciously dead silence.

As Draco was breathing hard against his back, kissing at the bite mark on Harry’s neck and licking away small drops of blood that were forming on the wound, Harry pulled his arse forward so that Draco slipped out of him.

“There is no way, _no way_ , they didn’t hear that,” Harry said as the realisation dawned on him what this meant. “They’re smart. There is no way they haven’t figured out what we were doing.”

He turned around, pulling his pants up tiredly while leaning against the wall with his back. His legs were shivering and he felt Draco’s cum drip down his legs. The man was looking at him, having placed both hands flat against the wall next to Harry’s head. His lips were still wet and red, even more so now that Harry could find what he guessed were traces of his own blood on them.

“They know,” Harry repeated and if he hadn’t seen it himself, he wouldn’t have believed it.

Because Draco was smiling when he said, “Yes. Finally.”

He knew that he was looking at Draco like an idiot, eyes wide and unbelieving at Draco having smiled at him so honest and relieved. At the discovery that Draco had done all of this on purpose. Arranged for them to be together when their sons were in the next room, fuck him hard and raw so that Harry couldn’t hold back his voice.

“You,” Harry started because he didn’t know whether he should be angry or relieved. Their sons knew. Now they knew. Now Draco and he could be together without having to go through the pain of having to tell their sons and see their horrified reactions. 

The secret was out.

“Fuck.”

“I know,” Draco replied, sounding relieved. And then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s for the first time today. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I love kudos and comments :)


End file.
